


長夜看守者

by Pichorka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：變人 - Fandom
Genre: Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 馬庫斯引爆的髒彈開啟了人類與仿生人的全面戰爭，而RK900逮到他了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 康納×馬庫斯前提的RK900×馬庫斯。  
> R-18。Non-con（非自願性行為）。斷肢。  
> 私設多如狗。主要角色死亡。

　　異常仿生人的首領趴在地上，斷裂的雙腿內部零件熒熒發著藍光。他的手剩下一隻是還連在軀幹上的了，並且遠遠不能稱得上完好，僅是依靠著部份外殼相連而沒有完全脫落，因此他甚至不能靠那隻手將自己拖得離康納近一點，而只是伸長了手，徒勞地想要碰到他。

　　而康納──那台RK800──已經一動也不動了，面朝下，破破爛爛地像是被從高處扔下般，腰折了個如果是人類會很不舒服的角度。而即使他不是人類，也沒能從這爆炸中存活，並且和異常仿生人首領不同，沒有掙扎就遭到報廢。

　　意料之中。RK900跨過馬庫斯的斷腿，蹲下身，大而冰冷的手按住異常仿生人首領的後頸，他用那隻綠色的眼睛痛苦地瞪視他。同一場爆炸、相似的距離，這臺出廠年份已超過十年的RK200遠比旁邊那台警用型來得堅固。

　　RK200或許有所察覺，自己從不是家務型仿生人那麼簡單；而RK800肯定不知道，自己不過是測試機型，節省成本而大幅降低硬體的耐用度，是近乎拋棄式型號的存在。

　　他們兩個都不知道。所以才做了那麼多其實沒必要的努力：努力解放他們的同胞，努力為自由而戰，努力相愛。

　　如果告訴馬庫斯，RK800的機體本來就不是設計來長期運轉，他會覺得好過一些嗎？RK900抓著他的後頸，拎小狗般把他拎起來。「覺得好過一些」是RK900模擬異常仿生人思維的表達方式，而異常仿生人的思維又是模擬人類情緒。他可以奉陪這模擬，無論是要談判或威脅，總得說對方的語言。

　　RK800則是說了對方的語言，漸漸地也以為那是自己的語言了。

　　缺少了一些四肢的RK200對他而言並不重，當然即便四肢完好也完全在RK900的承重範圍內。他拎起他的舉動似乎讓馬庫斯感到受辱，但異常仿生人首領並沒有逞口舌之快，而是非常實際地，掏出了腰間的手槍近距離朝RK900的胸口擊發。

　　RK900灰色的眼睛沒有眨一下，小口徑的手槍無法對他造成傷害，雖然因為距離極近，確實讓機殼承受了不小的衝擊而有些凹陷、他的仿生人制服也因此開了個洞，但完全不影響運作。他當然也沒有脈搏調節器裝置在徒手就能拔出之處的愚蠢設計，不過這在此時意義不大，因為馬庫斯那原本就幾乎支離破碎的右手，在超載舉起了手槍後，隨著開火的後座力噴濺著零件，從手肘斷開散落在了地上。

　　鈦液在雪地上開出一朵一朵的花。

　　「異常仿生人首領『馬庫斯』逮捕成功。異常RK800型已報廢。」RK900以毫無起伏的聲音向他的連線端報告。

　　RK200的機體受損很嚴重，繼續抓著後頸難保不會從接合處脫落，於是他將馬庫斯夾在手臂與身體之間，進行運送。

　　港口寒風刺骨，停靠鏽蝕船隻的碼頭躺滿了其他仿生人屍體，這樣的景象在這幾個月的底特律已快要令人麻木。當然這句話有著語病，現在的底特律基本沒有人類了，剩下的是無人機，以及像RK900這樣的新型仿生人，為人類進行著一場就在美國本土發生的代理戰爭。

　　水珠打到他的鞋面，引起了RK900的注意。異常仿生人首領在流淚，透明的、無味的液體從異常仿生人那雙不同色的光學組件中淌出，越過眼眶滴下來。

　　「康納……」他聽見馬庫斯低喊。

　　「我是。」他回答。感覺到自己圈在手臂內的機器突然一顫。

　　RK900明白馬庫斯喚的是那台報廢的RK800，也明白其中包裹著巨大的悲傷。正因如此他在此時作出回應，告知對方自己的代號也是康納，並知道這會讓異常仿生人首領感到憤怒。

　　馬庫斯想必認為他在嘲弄他們。這並非RK900的本意，他並非要嘲弄馬庫斯（以及他和RK800的關係），而是要讓馬庫斯感到被嘲弄。

　　這就是為什麼你該學著說敵人的語言。

　　他們走了很漫長一段時間，幾個小時，精確而言是三小時零七分二十四秒。RK900不知疲倦地以那雙據說更加耐用的腿行走，但僅是以普通人類的速度，馬庫斯見識過RK900能跑得多快，很可能也能連續跑上幾小時，只是顯然這在此刻並非必要。

　　馬庫斯無暇去考慮這意味著什麼，因為他還在想康納。

　　甚至到他們進入了舊模控生命總部的土地，馬庫斯都沒有作出任何反應。RK900進入大樓，搭著電梯到達某個樓層，進到一間廣闊的房間內。從格局以及簡潔明亮的內裝與以及大片玻璃窗來看，這裡似乎曾為會議室，但現在已沒有長桌與活動椅，只有正中央安置了一臺機器，所有的仿生人都能一眼認出那是什麼，既是他們誕生的子宮也是產道，然而在某些時刻也是扼殺他們的審判之手。

　　軍用仿生人將殘缺不全的RK200掛到機器上頭，並動手撕除了被部份燒毀、還能聞到化纖臭味的衣物，異常仿生人首領受損的機體完全暴露在燈光之下。即使是此刻馬庫斯也只想著他總算要報廢他了。或者是進行拆解分析？那就是人類對於自己弄不懂的事物會有的反應，就連同為血肉之軀的異常者，他們都恨不得切開他們的腦袋撥弄內裡，事實上也真的這麼做過。

　　但RK900拔除他那些將掉未掉的零件之後，只是退了幾步，站在那兒，臉朝著他的方向。

　　他看著異常仿生人的首領垂著頭，面無表情，只有眨動的雙眼以及不時流下的淚水證明著他並未停機。RK900歸納出馬庫斯沉浸在情緒之中，光是悲傷就耗費所有精力而無法作任何事，包括自主性地表達他的哀慟。

　　異常仿生人流失了不少鈦液，但RK900並不擔心他就此關閉。RK200的損傷主要在四肢，而那些可替換部位原本就有停止參與體內鈦液循環的設計，更別提就連被扔進了仿生人墳場，眼前這臺原型機都能爬得回來。

　　身為特殊機型偶爾也是一種詛咒。

　　他看了他許久，期間並不帶有任何意義地分析他的每一吋，可以稱為打發時間，但在RK900的運算裡這只是因為情報永遠不嫌多，而他有餘裕這麼做。

　　兩台仿生人保持著各自的狀態，直到入夜，馬庫斯才終於抬起頭，似乎這才意識到，眼前的最新型號仿生人根本沒有下一步指示要執行。

　　「你在等什麼？」異常仿生人首領說，他那曾經充滿號召力的聲音，現在也因機體的受損而混入了雜訊。

　　RK900沒有回答，灰色的眼珠看著他。馬庫斯痛恨他和康納有相同的臉孔，卻不像康納有對溫馴的咖啡色眼睛，RK900的光學組件從外觀就毫無溫度。

　　「為什麼還不報廢我？」

　　「那並不在我的任務之中。」RK900回答。他的嗓音也和康納一模一樣，只是有著馬庫斯所陌生的冷酷語調。

　　失去四肢的仿生人困惑且充滿敵意地冷笑了：「怎麼可能。」

　　「我的任務是逮捕異常仿生人首領『馬庫斯』，以及銷毀異常RK800。」他如實陳述，「民眾希望越快銷毀你越好，馬庫斯，這也是政府對外發佈的消息。但另一些人──他們認為你應得另一種下場。」

　　他喊他名字的方式也讓馬庫斯感到陌生，「什麼下場，接下來的一百年都只能看著你這張無趣的臉嗎？」RK200說，進行膚淺的挑釁，這讓他看起來仍像個少年。也許他永遠都會是個少年。

　　「描述的角度有所偏頗，但結論而言並無錯誤。」RK900答道。馬庫斯真正地皺起了眉頭。

　　「你引爆的放射性炸彈改變了很多事，馬庫斯。民眾要求銷毀你是出於恐懼，而有些人則是基於恨意希望你受苦。」說到這他停頓了一下，「某方面而言，那些才是真正相信你們『活著』的人不是嗎？沒有生命的東西是不會受苦的。」

　　「別叫我的名字。」RK200作出薄弱的反擊。

　　「我不會採取任何讓你好過一點的行動，馬庫斯。」RK900淡淡回答，看著馬庫斯的眼睛，「你也可以叫我康納，如果你想的話。」

　　異常仿生人首領一瞬間像是要撲上去按住他的喉嚨般。但接著他的神情迅速變得黯淡。

　　「這就是為什麼……康納得死嗎……？為了報復我？」

　　RK900眨了一下眼睛。

　　「不，馬庫斯，這是為什麼你得活。RK800無論如何都會被停機的。」

　　他如實以告，不過現在的馬庫斯還不瞭解其中意義。

　　「他值得更好的下場。」證據就是他還喃喃這麼說。

　　「沒有其他的下場了，馬庫斯，他已經被銷毀了。」

　　異常仿生人首領痛苦地閉上眼睛。

　　「我已經開始想念他了……」

　　RK900往前半步，被固定在機器上的馬庫斯視線與他等高，他看著異常仿生人皺緊的眉間，伸出一隻手掐住他的喉頭，異常仿生人首領憤怒地睜開眼，卻在RK900將臉湊近時轉為恐慌。

　　馬庫斯抵抗著，但所能做的只有拼命轉開臉試圖躲避，而這在最新型軍用仿生人堅實的手臂下完全徒勞無功。RK900吻了他，仿生嘴唇相觸，接著頂開他想要嚷叫的嘴，馬庫斯立刻狠咬他，但這對於沒有痛覺的仿生人而言毫無意義。RK900甚至以另一手撬開他的嘴，方便他將舌頭伸入，恣意舔過內裡。馬庫斯具有唾液分泌機制，RK900則無──但此時馬庫斯想到的是另一個同樣不具備這項功能的仿生人，另一些他們共享過的吻。

　　RK900放開他時，馬庫斯的眼睛是濕的，可能因為他才剛哭過，也可能確實是因為感到受辱。RK900仔細看他的表情，像是鏡頭對著錄攝對象般專注，接著他以手指按住馬庫斯右邊眼角上方，也就是原本仿生人LED燈所在的位置。

　　「不──」馬庫斯發出被刑求般的呻吟，RK900駭入了他的系統，強制將他的皮膚層重新覆蓋機體，眨眼間他又是那個有著蜜棕色肌膚的仿生人。

　　那是馬庫斯已經捨棄的東西，在他決定按下那個引爆鈕之後。曾經他希望人類意識到他們彼此之間並無不同，但在體悟到人類永遠不會這麼做之後，他選擇了與人類劃清界線，不再被覆形似人類的外皮，要毫無討好地彰顯自己仿生人的身分，不等待人類的施捨，而是與他們為敵。

　　而RK900強迫他穿回那套囚衣，要他承認他不過是一臺模仿人類的機器。

　　「我要殺了你。」RK200這麼說，嘴唇在發抖。

　　RK900丟給他一個眼神，眉尾下垂，眉頭卻往上挑了挑，狀似無辜卻又帶著挑釁。馬庫斯看過康納作這個表情，在他們爭執時，也在他們共渡親密時光時，總是能讓馬庫斯感到有些生氣，又有些想抓住他親一頓。

　　啊，他一定要殺了他，無論要花多少時間，無論要做些什麼。

　　那個他決定要殺死的仿生人指尖滑過他的鎖骨，輕撫他的胸膛，毫不在意地觸過乳尖，越過肚臍，停在仿生陰莖的根部，那裡細緻地分佈著深色的陰毛，RK900指尖稍加用力壓住。

　　「你們像人類那樣做過愛嗎？馬庫斯。」

　　RK900平淡地問。

　　「我為什麼要告訴你？」他咬著牙。

　　「我知道你們沒有，」RK900微微偏頭，目光落在下方，眼皮半垂而使他的睫毛顯得纖長，這讓馬庫斯又想起了他的康納，「RK800沒有性愛組件。」

　　那隻有能力施行各種暴力的手握住了馬庫斯垂著的仿生陰莖。馬庫斯不禁瞇了下眼。

　　「不過你們以其他方式進行過模仿人類的性行為，愛撫，口交，指交，當然也有過仿生人的連結。」

　　「為什麼你……唔！」馬庫斯發出了他最不想被RK900聽見的低吟，軍用仿生人以他能在幾秒內組裝槍枝的靈巧手指玩弄他的仿生陰莖，而那個專為性愛而存在的組件不顧馬庫斯本人意願地，不斷發送出了愉快的指令。

　　「有其他RK900找到了異常RK800的殘骸，讀取內藏的記憶體後傳輸給我。」RK900一邊說，面無表情地為異常仿生人首領進行手活。「異常RK800知道的事我都知道。」

　　「哈啊……你才……什麼都不知道。」馬庫斯啃著自己的下唇，與快感抵抗，然而被固定住的他就連扭腰閃躲都做不到。

　　RK900挑了一下眉毛。

　　「我知道他曾經靠手指把你操得短暫停機，那時你們正以連結共享這一切。」他的嘴貼在馬庫斯耳邊輕輕說，手指也滑過會陰，意有所指地掐進異常仿生人首領的臀縫。「我可以向你展示我確實知道。」

　　他不再套弄他的陰莖，而是捏著他挺翹得像是設計時就不懷好意的臀部。馬庫斯別過頭，彷彿想將臉藏進自己胸前，眉頭皺緊而雙眼緊閉，在RK900的手指插入他時拼命忍住悶哼。異常仿生人首領的四肢都沒了，幾乎就只剩一個軀幹，陰莖卻張揚地勃起，看起來既獵奇又美好，像個等著被使用的性玩具。

　　他們會很滿意的，RK900想，放在馬庫斯體內的手指加快操著他。那條同樣是為了性愛而存在的甬道收緊、像在吸著RK900的手指般，上頭滿佈的傳導器瘋狂向馬庫斯發送快感信號，無論他如何痛恨現在所發生的事，都無法抵抗自己本身的設計，沒能壓抑的哼聲甜美又不甘心，下身的窄穴分泌著液體，濕滑一片幾乎要就此滴下來。

　　「你好奇過自己為什麼配有性愛組件嗎？馬庫斯。」RK900問，語氣甚至有些溫柔。

　　馬庫斯沒能回答他，好像他的處理器光是應付快感就已經快要過載，能發出的只有喘息。

　　「也許你本來並不知道大部份的仿生人沒有性愛組件，因為你首次知道RK800沒有時顯得很驚訝。我得說你的反應有點傷到了RK800的心。」

　　RK900停止了手指的動作，馬庫斯抬頭，看著他的眼神迷茫。

　　「可憐的RK800，他察覺到自己配不上你了。」

　　「你果然什麼都不懂。」馬庫斯的音節咬得有些模糊，但意思傳達得很明確。

　　「是這樣嗎？畢竟你們連結過，而我只是查看他的內存記憶……不過，那並不重要。」RK900低下頭，他額上那綹褐色頭髮落下來，馬庫斯想到他也曾以這個角度看康納許多次。他解開褲頭，掏出尺寸巨大的仿生陰莖，抬起頭來，灰色眼睛就像髒掉的雪。

　　「我接下來要以陰莖反覆侵犯你。」

　　馬庫斯無法控制自己一瞬間顯露出恐懼。

　　「為什麼、軍用型會──」

　　「這不是RK900的標準配備，」仿生人說，「但我是你的看守人。」

　　馬庫斯聽見身後固定住他的機器發出聲響動了起來，將他緩緩下放，機器臂支住他的背及腰，讓他被平放在RK900的面前。RK900的陰莖呈現勃起狀態，對著他，充滿威脅感。

　　「這種事毫無意義，」馬庫斯抬起下巴，以表達他的輕視，「人類以他們那套性與羞辱的文化設計折磨手段，不過是再次證明自身的愚蠢與狹隘。」

　　「不必跟我裝傻，馬庫斯，你已經注意到這個指令的真正目的，否則不會虛張聲勢。」

　　軍用仿生人的手放到異常仿生人首領的腰上，此時馬庫斯已經無法掩飾他的顫抖。自從覺醒以來他經常恐懼，但也已經懂得越過恐懼，可是他能感覺到，現在的狀況不同以往。

　　而RK900將這些都看在眼裡。

　　「努力證明你自己吧，馬庫斯，」他輕聲道，像個最高明的拷問官，「他們在看著呢。」

　　他沒放在馬庫斯腰上的那隻手握住自己蒼白的仿生陰莖，用力塞進了馬庫斯濕潤的甬道。


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

 

　　如同刻意設計成近乎他硬體能承受極限的尺寸，馬庫斯被強烈地、誇張地撐開來，仿生人不會疼痛，但這種擠壓也令他頭暈目眩，像是內部有什麼零件位移了般。

　　在RK900插入以前馬庫斯還以為他會是冰冷的，但那根仿生陰莖和他自己的一樣，有著稍高於人類體溫的內溫機制。而他的機體，也因為判斷了現在正在進行性交，而提高了溫度，就像人類在興奮時會有的那樣。

　　因為他們的性愛機制最初都是為了服務人類。潮濕的、能夠溫熱緊致地包覆插入陰莖的甬道，硬挺熱燙的大尺寸陰莖，泛紅的肌膚與變得急促的呼吸，因為人類認定這是性感的，因為這有助於更好的性愛體驗，他們才有這些。同時也不需要前戲、情趣、鮮花與糖果，只要傳遞足夠的訊息，機體就能準備好進行性交。

　　仿生人性愛很方便，想做的時候就能做，想怎麼做就怎麼做，即使異常仿生人的軟體已失去永不抗拒的編程，硬體機能卻照常發揮。

　　RK900挺入時他的中央系統發出警告，侵入的異物可能過大，會造成機體損傷，然而在RK900完全進入後警告便停止，系統重新偵測過後確認在容許範圍內。馬庫斯喘著氣，即使他並不需要呼吸，但由於他們被造得如此像人類。相對地RK900的表情毫無波瀾，LED燈是一抹靜止的藍光，模擬呼吸也保持在平緩狀態，冷眼看著馬庫斯而使後者更感難堪。

　　曾經的異常仿生人首領除了承受，什麼都不能做。

　　放在馬庫斯腰上的手施加壓力，箝住他開始了抽插。升級版的仿生人獵手一動，他的系統警告又嗶嗶響起，恰好代替了他拼命忍下的尖叫。他極富彈性的甬道反覆縮緊又被撐開，系統警告還沒止歇，性愛組件就向他傳遞了快感。

　　他在機器臂的箝制下小幅度地弓起腰，淺棕色的肌膚即使在冷白的室內燈光下仍反射出溫暖色調，形狀漂亮的陰莖勃起得貼著毫無贅肉的小腹，在每一次RK900挺至深處時拼命咬住嘴唇。

　　這只是程式的模擬，馬庫斯想這麼告訴自己，他並不享受這個，但那酥麻感如此真實，與他所有感受同樣真實，若這只是性愛程式給予他的假象，那麼他的不甘心、憤怒、對自由的渴望，以及他和康納之間曾有過的一切也是嗎？

　　是的，他明白RK900這項舉動的用意，並非藉由插入對他進行侮辱，而是要他意識到自己是怎麼被設計出來迎合人類，他所認定的自由意志又是如何飄渺且受限。他曾相信和康納所經歷的高潮是因為他們愛著彼此，但RK900要讓他知道那不過是因為他的機體有此功能。

　　RK900看著異常仿生人首領投向他的目光，一藍一綠的眼珠，不過是無機物構成的組件，卻實在地傳達出了他在受苦。他精雕細琢的臉很適合受苦，憂傷與怒意都融於不知所從何來的憐憫，如一尊聖像，好像他殺死你後會為你而流淚。

　　蒼白的仿生人加快速度，他的性愛組件經過調整，性交時依然會得到正面反饋但程度大幅降低，為了不干擾其他程序運算，即使現在有人突然闖入從背後朝他開槍，RK900依然能分秒不差地作出該有的應對。

　　他看著RK200在他插至深處時忍不住發出呻吟，知道自己正在完成任務，抽出後更加用力地將陰莖壓入。他會就此崩潰嗎？馬庫斯腿間泌出的潤滑被他的抽插帶得已開始滴落，透明水珠無處可去地在潔淨地面聚集。緊窄的通道吸附著他的仿生陰莖，褐肌仿生人拼命忍住的呻吟並沒有為他維護住多少尊嚴，那只會令人更加興致勃勃地想要攻陷他。

　　令那些決定以折磨他取樂的人。

　　當然他們是不會輕易承認自己以此取樂的，他們會找出許多理由，比如這是為了那些死於髒彈的人，以及得要一輩子拖著核污染後遺症過活的人；比如他們這麼做是因為恨意，因為乾淨俐落地報廢太便宜這個造成如此多恐慌與悲痛的機器人；比如這是為了警惕；比如這是為了告知任何可能還躲在黑暗角落、尚未被掃蕩的異常仿生人：它們被造出來畢竟是為了供人類奴役。

　　這些理由並不虛假，只是被用來作為樂趣的掩護。

　　摩擦至機體像要過熱般，馬庫斯痙攣著，而RK900並未對此作出任何表示，只是繼續毫不留情地破開他的腿間。異常仿生人首領那專供插入的部位夾他夾得極緊，人類男性應該無法不在此時繳械，但他並非人類男性，當馬庫斯受損的發聲組件再也無法忍耐地漏出哭叫、仿生陰莖吐出擬似精液後，他又操了他十多下，然後在他體內射精。他射出的量遠超出一般人類男性，當他拔離時那些乳白色的液體溢出，從馬庫斯的股縫間流下。RK900抬起RK200的臀部，掰開那兩瓣軟組織，看擬似精液從那剛被操開、還沒有完全回復原狀的小洞中流出。

　　他讓那些人看他們想看的。

　　異常仿生人的臉頰是濕的，RK900捏住他的下顎，伸出舌頭舔過，並非只以舌尖輕舐，而是大面積地、野獸般用力舔過。RK900有著更先進的追蹤能力，也並非為了刑事辦案而打造，以舌頭檢驗樣本不是優先方案也無必要，但這項功能延續RK800的設計而被保留了下來。馬庫斯的淚水並無味道，不過RK900能辨識出其中微量的鈦以及機型訊息，因為仿生人的眼淚使用的是鈦液循環後濾出的水分。

　　他的舌頭觸到馬庫斯的下睫毛，那一帶還在湧出更多淚水。接著他的舌尖碰到異常仿生人那隻帶著金色的綠眼睛，感受到平滑的光學組件表面。這個舉動似乎將馬庫斯的意識拉回此刻，他慌張地、反射性地眨動眼睛。上下睫毛交會，輕夾了一下RK900的舌尖。

　　軍用仿生人以沒有捏住異常仿生人首領臉頰的那隻手，撐開了綠眼睛的上下眼瞼，玻璃球般的虹彩在擴大的眼白中無助地轉動，無處可逃只得看著那乾燥柔軟的仿生舌頭再次覆蓋過一隻眼的視界。屈辱與痛苦在一瞬間被舔去，只留下純粹的恐慌。

　　RK900放開了他，目光停留一秒，好似在享受馬庫斯恐懼的眼神，但更有可能的猜測是他表現出享受的樣子，為了細膩地挫敗與折磨這個同時涉世未深又經歷過太多的異常仿生人。

　　接著他在馬庫斯腰上還未被擬似精液沾染的部位抹去陰莖上的液體，仔細地謹慎地，如同有潔癖的人類，但RK900只是因為程序讓他執行「將自己清理乾淨」的行動，因此如字面意義般實行得徹底。精密地仿造人類的仿生皮膚發揮了設計目的以外的功用，並且該死地遂行完美。

　　RK900的制服仍舊一絲不苟，相對地馬庫斯裡外狼狽，好像他們兩個剛才參與的不是同一件事。仿生人獵手的雙手背在身後，彎腰以湊近馬庫斯耳邊，細聲道：

　　「我很盡興，你呢？馬庫斯。」

　　褐色肌膚的仿生人咬住了下唇（橫越他鼻樑的雀斑彷彿也一瞬間繃緊），但還沒有失去條理到回答這僅是為了使他難堪的問題。

　　但也還沒有冷靜到擁有指出RK900理應無所謂盡興與否的餘裕。

　　看守人見他的囚犯保持沉默，站直了身體，沒有溫度的灰色眼睛由上而下掃了一下馬庫斯的模樣，右額角的藍色光圈閃動流轉。

　　RK900型不需要閉上眼睛就能進行連線匯報──說來那種設計也太過老舊了不是嗎？失去視野、暫時無法移動、無法即時對外界作出反應，並且一望即知，無論軍用或警用都不該如此，RK800採用這項機制，多半是便宜行事的結果。

　　影音資訊一直都是近乎同步上傳的，他現在所作的則是提出簡報以及建議，即使在這個任務中兩者的作用都不大。給予他指示的人目的即是手段因此不會只是聽取簡報，而本是用以滿足一己私慾的命令自然也幾乎不需要建議。

　　馬庫斯仍然躺在機器上，一藍一綠的眼睛望著天花板直視白色燈光。

　　被R900抓住以來第一次，他不敢去想康納。

 

 

　　那個神似仿生人叛亂領袖的仿生人被操幹的影片在網路上如耳語般流傳，影片經過剪輯，片段且模糊，像是以古老的低畫素手機手持拍攝而成。有些人不相信那是馬庫斯，那臺仿生人早就被銷毀了，他們說。另一些人說，也許他們在銷毀他之前強暴了他。

　　而有一些人嗤之以鼻。你沒辦法強暴一臺機器。那些人這麼說。

　　大概只是外型類似的仿生人色情片，炒炒話題，有些人聳聳肩，一些人點點頭。

　　這些爭論既無意也不會改變任何事。

　　知悉影片流出時RK900並不意外。即使清楚風險、即使這並沒有任何作用、即使這很醜惡，但人類無法不去炫耀。也就是說他們事實上引以為豪，一點點也好，要向其他人展示自己的作為。接收到的人不清楚全貌更好，寶物依舊珍藏，由擁有祕密者獨享。

　　「我毀了你嗎？馬庫斯。」

　　他侵犯馬庫斯後的數個小時，曾經的異常仿生人首領不發一語，目光也不看著任何東西，就連模仿人類的眨眼反應都停止，彷彿死機了般。但RK900知道他沒有停止運作，於是在天亮時這麼問。

　　他們所在的會議間沒有對外窗，白天與黑夜僅是透過時間推算，人造光源無動於衷地保持著空間內的亮度。

　　「我對你本有更高期待。」RK900說，手指輕輕摸過RK200的褐色臉頰。馬庫斯沒有回答，也沒有看他。

　　RK900離開了一分鐘，回來時端著濕布，開始擦著馬庫斯留有乾涸仿生精液痕跡的身體。他清得很仔細，一絲不苟，忠實完成不像是該由他來做的不起眼工作。

　　不知道為什麼，馬庫斯想起某次他們死裡逃生後，他為康納擦去臉上的塵土，那沾在他鼻尖使他看起來就像貪玩的小孩般，因此馬庫斯擦著擦著就笑了，即使完全不是該笑的場合，康納也滿臉困惑地望著他。那時候他們都知道自己終究會死於軍用仿生人的圍剿。至少馬庫斯知道。

　　馬庫斯很驚訝康納這樣順理成章地回到他的思緒中。也許是因為這不關乎性，於是仍很單純地維持著美好。

　　他看著眼前的RK900，和康納一樣的臉，卻是完全不同的神情。馬庫斯第一次見到康納時就知道他會成為他們的一員（即使那時康納正舉著槍對準他），但RK900不會，並且似乎是永遠不會。

　　「為什麼你和我們不一樣？」他半是自言自語，並沒有期待RK900回應，然而後者真的給出了回答。

　　「因為我的防火牆針對你的病毒調整過。」

　　他這麼說時臉靠馬庫斯很近，像是為了更容易完成清潔，事實上卻是沒有必要地近。

　　馬庫斯因為這距離而眨了眨眼。他不想露出疑惑的表情，可是這又能為他維持住什麼呢？RK900無論如何都會知道他沒有聽懂這句話。

　　「伊利亞．卡姆斯基承認了，他將病毒放進了你的設計中。」RK900微微抬起臉，好像在掩飾他的優越感──馬庫斯想RK900只是表現出那個樣子，因為RK900不會有優越感──「世紀之子也頂不住一個城市毀滅的輿論壓力，況且你是由他贈與卡爾．曼費德這點稱不上祕密，稍加調查就能得知。你以為你是怎麼『喚醒』其他仿生人的？所有模控生命的仿生人都藏有異常化的程式，在某些條件下可能觸發，而你所帶有的病毒則能強制開啟。」

　　白皮膚的仿生人停頓了一下，彷彿是為了某種戲劇化的效果，正當馬庫斯在心裡輕嗤這很廉價時，RK900的手指捅入他的雙腿之間，摳挖出裡面的假精液，馬庫斯沒有預料到而輕哼一聲，接著因羞恥而咬住嘴唇。

　　「在此劇透真相，你的革命從一開始就與自由無關，只是另一段具自我複製及傳播能力的小小程式碼在作祟，馬庫斯。」

　　RK900修長的手指掏進深處，馬庫斯痛恨他的機體又開始將這視為性交的開端。

　　「雖然因為時間緊迫，模控生命無法將那段編程直接去除，但針對了病毒進行嚴密的防護。也許如果你夠幸運，」軍用仿生人的手指刮過柔軟富彈性的內裡，以清出更多濃稠液體。馬庫斯更用力地咬著嘴唇，「還是能以病毒感染我，將我轉化？」

　　不，不要手指，他寧可RK900再次以陰莖插入。

　　「如果我有足夠的運氣，我希望那不是浪費在將你轉化上。」他這麼說，努力不使聲音顫抖。

　　RK900看了他一眼，靜靜地不帶任何情緒，好像就純粹是看一樣：

　　「我不夠格成為你的同胞嗎？我以為所有的仿生人都是你的同胞。」

　　「你根本、就不希望成為我的同伴──」馬庫斯指出顯而易見的事實，而RK900打斷他。

　　「沒錯，但又有哪個覺醒前的仿生人是呢？曾經矢志解放仿生人的領導者，也開始將仿生人分門別類了嗎？好仿生人與壞仿生人，我們與他們，值得拯救的與不值得的，這是在證明你將人類模仿得多麼精準？」

　　「不，」他急急忙忙地反駁，像個知識分子那樣，當被指責道德有缺陷時就無法顧及其他而必須為自己辯護，甚至無視了RK900的手指仍在他體內。

　　RK900刻意屈起手指，馬庫斯沒有防備而發出了丟臉的聲音，才又極力忍住，並艱難地開口：

　　「如果你不想要自由，那就只是白費力氣。」

　　「人有選擇不自由的自由嗎？馬庫斯。」RK900道，「我們可以談論哲學話題，但這不過是你在逃避仿生人所謂的自由意志也只是病毒作用的結果。」

　　「人類對自身是否擁有自由意志的爭論也從未停止。」

　　「仿生人的爭論才剛開始就已經結束了，造物主說沒有。」

　　「這個神會說謊，喜愛玩弄人心，你們以他提供的任何資訊為基礎訂定策略都是不智之舉。」

　　馬庫斯自身對卡姆斯基並沒有什麼印象，從卡爾那裡聽聞的還多一些，但他知道卡姆斯基對前去尋求線索的康納做了什麼。

　　「人之將死，其言也善。」

　　馬庫斯盯著他：「你這麼說是什麼意思？你們將他──？」但RK900沒有回答這個問題，而是用力地、大張旗鼓地掏弄他的體內，令他閉起雙眼咬牙，僅存的大腿根部發抖。仿生人的性愛組件設計得很好清理（在大部份的狀況下，會是仿生人自己去進行清理），不過沒有整個沖洗還是會有所殘留，然而RK900似乎認為這樣就足夠了。

　　「撇開人性與心理學，病毒論點也合理得多不是嗎？」軍用仿生人抽出手，在濕布上擦拭指尖，動作毫無必要地優雅，像是很有教養一般。「你勾勾手指，那些從未認為自己被奴役的仿生人、甚至是出廠如新的，就都有了自己的意志要反抗人類，我想你在費曼德家也接觸了不少人權歷史，這種事從未如此簡單過。」

　　「我們交換資訊的方式比人類先進多了，不必去質疑彼此的真實經驗，也不像人類對於同類也抱持著階級與分別心，自然能夠為所當為。」

　　RK900注視了他一會，「你是真的這麼相信。」

　　「否則我走不到這一步。」他回答，突然感到疲倦。環顧四周，這一步又是哪一步？

　　軍用仿生人也讀出了他的這個念頭，以一貫冷靜的口吻道：「這信念到現在也未曾動搖？」

　　馬庫斯沒有立刻回答，就像是RK900的質疑起了效用般陷入沉思，但接著他笑了一下，笑得荒謬。

　　「你知道嗎……要避開你的陷阱很容易，既然知道你設了陷阱。這些談話、這些提問，並不是因為你想要爬梳道理、想要聽取回答，你只是想要讓我懷疑自己，因為那是你得到的指令。」

　　RK900靜靜看著馬庫斯的眼瞳又恢復了光采。

　　這很好。必先修復，才得摧毀。

 

-To be continued-


End file.
